


A Little Warning Next Time

by Highlander_II



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: spook_me, Gen, POV First Person, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: It was supposed to be a friendly visit...





	A Little Warning Next Time

"Dresden, what are we doing?" I yell at him over the rushing water threatening to crash over us.

He ducks a swirling tentacle. "Trying not to die," he calls back and slings fire. No easy feet this close to the ocean.

"Okay. Good. Got it - don't die. Got any more words of wisdom?" I throw a knife and duck a tentacle coming at my own head.

Dresden gives me the finger. Classy.

This was supposed to be a nice visit. Me, Dresden, my mom's tacos. But, no, this tentacle creature has to ruin our day at the beach. Literally. We were just sitting here on the beach, talking about wizard shit and discussing guy stuff, when this tentacle thing starts flailing its arms - tentacles - everywhere.

We haven't even gotten to the tacos yet.

I start drawing in power, waiting for Dresden's signal. I can see him working on something, so I want to be prepared. He tends to work on the fly, which is great, but if the rest of the team isn't ready 'on the fly' can go badly.

I have to sidestep a pair of tentacles flailing at me in a more coordinated attack than I've seen so far. "Harry - they're adjusting to our - well - our everything."

"I know," he calls back. "Almost ready."

"Do I know what we're doing?" I'm searching my mind for a plan we'd have drawn up, but coming up empty.

"Just follow my lead."

I hope I know what that means. He starts slinging wind and fire around and I'm not sure what the hell is going on. Then I see it. The opening he made, perfect for me to send all of this energy toward.

I see what he's doing and I think he's lost his marbles. He sends his own power to collide and mix with mine and, somehow...

...when my eyes open again, I'm blinking up at the sky. My back is killing me and one of my legs feels wrong. I'm able to lever up on my elbows and see that I'm about thirty feet from where I used to be. I don't know how long I was out, but it looks like the tentacle thing is gone.

"Shit. Ramirez, are you all right?" I hear Dresden asking as he skids to a stop nearby.

I half-glare up at him. "I think my leg might be broken, but otherwise, I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"Well, my plan worked. But it also released a shit-ton of energy that I hadn't accounted for."

"So why weren't you thrown into a tree?"

"I was able to get my shield up in time. I'm sorry, Carlos. This is my fault."

"Well, as penance, you get to carry me to the car and drive me to the hospital so they can fix my leg. Then, you can help my mom make tonight's dinner," I tell him flatly. It's hard. My leg really fucking hurts.

"Done," he says with no argument at all. He even picks my ass up and literally carries me to the car. The hell, Dresden?

I have to give some directions, but we get to the ER and the doc takes a look at my leg and my back and insists on giving my head a once-over too. I was right that I broke my leg. They get me all patched up and prescribed pain meds and antibiotics and boot me out.

Five minutes into dinner prep, Mom kicks Dresden out. I don't think it's because he's not much help, but because she wants him to entertain me while she finishes working. I'll take it.

"Next time, give me a little warning, okay?" I tell him.

He nods and holds his soda up in acknowledgement. "You bet."

Oh, by the way, the tacos were excellent.


End file.
